Who Are You?
by voxjeonny
Summary: [chapter 4!updated] Jungkook merasa pikirannya selalu menanyakan siapa itu 'V'. Seperti teka-teki. Apapun yang ia hadapi ia akan selalu mencari tahu siapa itu V. Meski ia harus terjebak dalam labirin penuh duri, haus kekeringan di hamparan Sahara, menangis dalam air, terbang tanpa sayap, dan tenggelam dalam hal yang bernama cinta. VKOOK slight!MinGa boyxboy yaoi
1. Who are you?

Gelap malam dengan semburat cahaya rembulan yang tengah menampakan seluruh keindahannya, purnama yang sangat terang membulat sempurna seolah menyimpan nostalgia surya yang telah lenyap oleh rotasi. Bulan memang tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan matahari, juga sebaliknya. Tetapi matahari akan tetap membagi terang dalam dirinya kepada bulan, dan amat banyak memberikan bagian dari dirinya untuk mendampinginya saat malam tiba. Berkesan sangat peduli ya aku tahu. Terkadang tidak hanya mereka yang mengalami ini. Bahkan kisah cinta malaikat dan iblis juga, bukan? tunggu- ini bukan cerita mengenai kisah cinta malaikat dan iblis. Terlalu mustahil untuk diterima secara nyata. Akan _sedikit_ berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Who Are You?**

 _voxjeonny_

Vkook pair (김태헝 전정국) • 방탄소년단

 **BL • Boyxboy • Yaoi • Homophobic** (warn!)

Romance • Sappy (sad-happy) • Drama • Supernatural

T or M I'm not sure. "Just enjoy the show."

DLDR!

 **Note** :

Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau cerita ini murni dan utuh dari imajinasiku. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan untuk mem-plagiarism karya orang lain. Apabila ada kemiripan (I swear) itu jelas diluar kemampuanku. And yeah ini ff pertamaku dengan bahasa Indonesia (mungkin aku juga akan membuat cerita dengan bahasa tetangga) tolong dimaklumi apabila ada salah kata (or my bad grammar, probably) dan jangan lupa bagi para pembaca untuk memberikan review tidak hanya diam (tapi aku juga tidak memaksa) karena semakin banyak review (ya siapa yang tidak senang) maka akan sangat berguna untukku kedepannya. Yah aku harap cerita amatiran ini diterima. Dan satu lagi, aku suka menggunakan bahasa baku.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan balutan fabrik lembut berwarna merah _maroon_ terlihat memandangi dan menikmati indahnya benda bulat bersinar itu dengan kedua batu _onyx_ nya yang sayu dan sedikit terkantuk. Mendongak dan menatapnya berlama-lama.

Tergenggamnya _Bud Light Platinum_ dalam rengkuhan jari-jari putih miliknya. Kedua belah _peach_ nya terbuka meninggalkan celah kecil dengan gigi-gigi besarnya yang sedikit mencuat menggemaskan. Nafasnya tidak berirama namun sangat dinikmatinya. Berjalan menelusuri tiap inch trotoar di Seoul yang tetap ramai meskipun dunia sadar bahwa jarum jam tidaklah sedang mengibul. Jam dua dini hari.

" _Siapa seseorang yang kulihat tadi?_ " Jungkook bermonolog sembari mengacak-ngacak surai coklat sewarna kukis kelewat terpanggang yang membelah rapi di keningnya. Jungkook merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu, atau sering? atau ia hanya berhalusinasi? Tidak, semuanya terasa begitu nyata dan dapat dijangkau. Tetapi ia tidak mengenalnya, dalam mimpi?, _real life_? imajinasi?, halusinasi? Tidak yakin, tidak juga. Ia sedang mabuk.

.

 _Lima hari yang lalu orang yang sama tengah menatapnya saat Jungkook memulai pelajaran bahasa dan sastra Jepang di salah satu sekolah menengah akhir di kota Seoul. Mengamatinya dari ujung kelas dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang tampak berada di permukaan pipinya dan telapak besarnya menopang kepala pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah menatap siswa kelas dua itu dengan tatapan kosong namun menenangkan._

 _Jungkook pun sadar akan hal itu, jantungnya gelisah namun juga memberikan degupan kencang yang membuat kumpulan kepompong menetas dalam perut Jungkook, mendesak ingin segera keluar melalui kerongkongannya._

 _Jungkook mengacuhkannya, tidak peduli siapa orang aneh yang menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata dengan iris hazel yang menyalak itu dan memutuskan untuk lanjut memperhatikan gurunya menjelaskan dengan tatapan sinis yang mengarah ke manik onyx Jungkook._

 _Tubuhnya panas, keringat dingin mengalir di permukaan kulit halusnya, detak jantungnya berdetak seolah telah melakukan lari marathon. Dibawah alam sadarnya Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya mengecek keberadaan pemuda berambut blonde itu sekali lagi dan tatapan mereka bertemu, bohong jika Jungkook 100% mengacuhkannya. Jungkook tersipu malu tentu ia tidak merencanakannya, lagi-lagi mengabaikan celotehan guru killernya itu._

.

" _Eomma, Appa, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Maaf, kookie tidak seharusnya meminum ini._ " meneguknya habis Jungkook membuang botol birnya itu ke sebuah tong sampah dibawah lampu jalan remang memberi suasana kehangatan. Jalannya mulai terhuyung, matanya terpejam. Apartemen Jungkook hanya berjarak lima gedung dari pub dimana ia pertama membeli bir seumur hidupnya.

Berinisiatif menyebrang ia justru terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut menatap pinggiran trotoar dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya hampa, tubuhnya seperti melayang tak mampu melawan gravitasi. Kepalanya menengadah kearah jalan seketika ia melihat sorotan cahaya yang amat membuat pandangannya menghijau ketika ia menatap sumber cahaya itu.

Semakin dekat seluruh tubuhnya tersinari oleh sinar bejat itu. Mengumpulkan segala kemampuannya berpikir, memaksa saraf dan _impulse_ dalam otak Jungkook mengayuh menyiksa. Kesadaran Jungkook hilang, semua pandangannya memutih seolah jiwanya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pernah kembali ke raganya.

BRAK!

.

 _Tiga hari yang lalu lagi-lagi ia berpapasan dengan pemuda itu ketika Jungkook hendak pulang dengan terburu-buru melawan tiap tetesan air hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit mengguyur habis membasahi seragam yang ia kenakan._

 _Pemuda itu terlihat mengikuti Jungkook saat ia sadar telah memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Posturnya yang jangkung dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang Jungkook kenakan, tunggu bahkan Jungkook seperti tidak pernah mengenali atau bahkan berbicara dengan namja itu di sekolahnya semenjak kejadian sesi pandang-pandangan yang digelar oleh pemuda berambut blonde waktu itu._

 _Pemuda itu menggenggam gagang payung yang berukuran besar (cukup untuk dua orang) berwarna hitam pekat berjalan dengan santai sekitar 5 meter dari jarak pandangnya menatap punggung Jungkook. Jungkook kembali perpaling dan terfokus pada langkah lunglainya pada tepakan sepatu yang ia kenakan, memutuskan untuk acuh dan berakhir menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Sebelum akhirnya berlari dan menyempatkam diri untuk memutar poros pada pangkal lehernya._

 _"Huh? Kemana orang itu tadi?" Jungkook jelas tidak salah melihat apa yang kedua netra onyxnya rekam-beberapa-detik-terlewat. Lelaki cantik bak porselen hidup itu mendekat kearah payung tak bertuan yang tadinya terangkat melindungi tubuh seseorang dari rintikan awan mendung lalu mengambilnya sembari melihat keadaan sekitar, barangkali laki-laki yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba itu kembali terlihat dalam kejernihan sorotnya._

.

" _Jungkook-ah.._ "

Suara berat namun lembut itu menyapa gendang telinga Jungkook, ia tersadar dan perlahan membuka celah untuk memperjelas pandangan _onyx_ nya.

" _Ah, halo Yoongi-hyung. Dimana aku?_ "

Ya, namja bersurai _blackforest_ itu adalah Min Yoongi, kakak kelasnya sekaligus tetangga kamar sebelah- satu apartemen dengan Jungkook. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat, mereka sudah berteman selama kurang lebih satu dekade lebih dua tahun.

Mereka seperti _biological-hyungs_. Kedua orangtua mereka adalah teman baik. Sampai Jungkook kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya, sampai orangtua Yoongi yang bersedia mengangkat Jungkook sebagai anaknya. Sampai semua biaya hidup dan sekolah ditanggung keluarga bermarga Min, sampai Jungkook sebesar ini. Sampai sekarang Yoongi masih menyayangi Jungkook sebagai adiknya sendiri, sampai Jungkook berbaring terlihat tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jungkookie?_ " tanya namja yang lebih tua khawatir.

" _Tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya sedikit pusing karena aku minum bir sebelum sebuah mobil menabra-_ " pekik Jungkook berusaha untuk memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. _Mengapa sakitnya tidak seberapa? sepertinya aku tidak salah lihat kalau mobil itu melaju dengan lincah dan cepat_ , pikir Jungkook. " _-hyung, ngomong-ngomong dokter bilang apa?_ "

Wajah Yoongi sepuluh kali lipat terlipat, bibirnya datar, alisnya mengerut. Tentu Jungkook tahu bahwa akan segera ada singa buas keluar dari kandangnya. " _Jungkook! Jangan coba-coba meminum bahkan menyentuh minuman itu lagi. Apa kau tak tahu kau bisa kehilangan akalmu, dan lagi-lagi sekarang kau berada disini. Sungguh kau membuatku panik. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau suka minum-_ " secepat kaki burung unta melangkah Jungkook menyela..

" _Whoa, maaf hyung aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, itu yang pertama dan terakhir, sungguh. Aku hanya.. Mungkin, sedikit merindukan orangtuaku._ " Yoongi dengan kecepatan anak anjing merangkak membalas " _Tetap saja, Jungkookie. Jangan pernah minum itu lagi. Kau masih 17. Dan soal orangtuamu, maafkan aku, makanlah coklat sebagai gantinya, adikku._ " usapan halus mendarat di surai kukis Jungkook lalu memberi tepukan-tepukan kecil " _Lain kali, ceritakan kepada hyung apa masalahmu. Dan jangan menyela hyung ketika hyung sedang berbicara._ "

Jungkook yang terbaring merinding gemetaran mendengar ocehan hyungnya " _Baik, baik maafkan aku hyung kesayangan kookie.. jangan marah lagi hyung galak. Nanti jimin hyung tidak jadi menikahimu._ " Ucap jungkook mengerjai kakaknya sambil terkekeh ringan. " _Dia menyukaiku yang galak Jungkookie, dan awas saja kalau kau mengadu kepadanya. Aku bisa **habis**._ " Balas Yoongi sambil melotot ke arah Jungkook.

" _Sampai mana kita tadi?_ " berpikir, Yoongi teringat laporan yang dokternya bilang. " _Oh, Jungkook, dokter bilang seseorang membawamu kemari dan-_ " kembali Jungkook menyela, mengabaikan nasihat kakaknya beberapa persekon lalu. " _Siapa hyung?_ "

Yoongi mendecak kesal sekaligus gemas dan mencubit pipi adiknya yang gembil. " _Hold your horse Jungkook. -menggotongmu bridal style dengan banyak darah dan luka sayatan kaca. Dia laki-laki, pemuda itu menolak mendapat perawatan extra dan katanya menghilang dengan kata-kata terakhirnya seperti, um.. 'pastikan Jungkook baik-baik saja'_."

Netra _onyx_ nya menatap pemuda bersurai _blackforest_ itu dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Berharap _hyung_ nya itu melantunkan beberapa informasi lagi. " _Apakah kau mengenalnya, Jungkookie?-_ "

" _-namanya.. Hmm, hanya huruf kurasa. V? ya, V_."

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

" _Aku.. Baru mendengarnya, Yoongi-hyung_."

' _Nama yang akan selalu kuingat. Terimakasih.. Tetapi, siapa dia? Mengapa ia menolongku, menyelamatkanku, melindungiku. Bahkan sampai mengorbankan dirinya._ '

.

.

 _Who are you?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave a comment/review and let me know what you guys are thinking~

I think I'll make this chaptered~

Sorry for the bad plot and grammar~

Just in case, they belong to their parents and agency~

Don't judge the pairs~


	2. Keep You In Mind

_Meski ia harus terjebak dalam labirin penuh duri, haus kekeringan di hamparan Sahara, menangis dalam air, terbang tanpa sayap, terjun dalam jurang tanpa dasar, dan tenggelam dalam hal yang bernama cint_ a.

.

.

.

 **Who Are You?**

 _voxjeonny_

Vkook pair (김태헝 전정국) • 방탄소년단

 **BL • Boyxboy • Yaoi • Homophobic** (warn!)

Romance • Sappy (sad-happy) • Drama • Supernatural

T or M I'm not sure. "Just enjoy the show."

DLDR!

.

.

.

Jarum jam bermekanisme sempurna menyuarakan tiap detiknya dengan jarum pendek mendekati angka dua belas malam dan jarum panjang berada di angka enam. 30 detik sebelum benar-benar tepat menunjukan keadaan tengah malam.

Bau infus memenuhi ruang 176 dengan seorang pemuda manis bergigi kelinci sedang menatap langit-langit kamar di pojok lantai tiga sebuah rumah sakit di tengah kota. Pendingin ruangan yang semakin membuatnya meringkuk kedinginan, tapi ia menikmatinya. Ditariknya selimut yang tadinya hanya menutupi bagian pinggangnya kebawah sekarang berada menutupi bahu Jungkook. Sebuah kehangatan dalam dinginnya sekitar adalah favorit pemuda itu.

Jungkook menghela napasnya kasar kemudian berlanjut dengan deru napas kecil. Perlahan kelopak matanya menghalangi pandangan _onyx_ nya yang indah kian memudar. Ia terlelap begitu saja sementara kedua jarum jam berhimpitan, bertabrakan, dan sudah menunjukan bahwa hari telah berganti.

.

 _"Aku.. Baru mendengarnya, Yoongi-hyung." respon sahabat satu apartemen sekaligus seorang yang dianggapnya adiknya itu membuat Yoongi sedikit terheran. "Dia seperti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau harus berterimakasih padanya, Jungkookie. Dan aku pun begitu." balas Yoongi membuat Jungkook semakin memutar otaknya, "Bagaimana bisa, hyung. Nama saja hanya inisial, siapa saja aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya."_

 _"Maka dari itu, Jungkookie.. Kau harus mencari tahu siapa 'V' itu." ya, Jungkook memang sejenak berpikir bahwa perkataan hyungnya itu benar, tetapi ia memberikan respon gengsi dan mengurungkan niatnya itu. "Ah nanti juga ia yang datang padaku, hyung" sejujurnya Jungkook sangat ingin mencari tahu siapa pemuda berinisial hanya alphabetical tunggal itu._

 _"Kau yakin?" balas Yoongi dengan sebelah alis sedikit menukik dan smirk manis menggoda Jungkook. "Hentikan, hyung. Jangan meng-" ucapan Jungkook terhenti setelah mendengar sebuah pintu tergeser meninggalkan decitan dan gesekan pada lantai. Yoongi tersentak dan matanya terpatri pada manik kelabu seseorang yang tengah ditatapnya. "-godaku.."_

 _Park Jimin. Pemuda 21 tahun dengan paras bak dewa langit. Seorang mahasiswa sekaligus tunangan Yoongi. Berdandan rapi dan formal, semakin membuat makhluk reinkarnasi dewa ini lebih tampan. "Halo Jungkook, bagaimana ke-" sembari melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang Yoongi, sapaannya tersela._

 _"Kau terlambat lima menit, bantet" sambil menampik lingkaran lengan kekar Jimin dan menyahut beberapa buah dalam paperbag yang dibawa pemuda seksi itu sebelum akhirnya memberikannya kepada Jungkook dan sadar sebuah otot-otot keras itu kembali ke pinggang ramping Yoongi. "Uh, kau galak sekali babe" berekspresi sedih, Yoongi hanya menggerakkan bibirnya acuh._

 _"Aku baik, sangat baik Jimin-hyung. Terima kasih buahnya." Jungkook tahu lanjutan kata-kata Jimin yang terpotong tadi dan langsung meresponnya "Yoongi-hyung suka menyela, Jimin-hyung. Tadi dia juga menggodaku" kekeh Jungkook mengundang balas pandangan mematikan dari pemuda dengan feline cantik itu._

 _"Sepertinya pacarku- um, tunanganku minta diberi pelajaran, kau jadi sering memotong perkataanku, sayang." Jimin menggoda Yoongi yang hanya merespon dengan tatapan cuek. Tapi ia tak bisa berbohong, tubuhnya merinding dan sebutir peluh mengalir di pelipis sebelum-_

 _"Kau takut, babe?" -tangan Jimin terulur untuk melenyapkan peluh dingin di pelipis Yoongi dengan punggung jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dengan lembut, masih dalam pelukan di pinggang. "Yah! Jangan disini, Park Jimin!" Yoongi terjengat dan rasa panik yang bermuara di syarafnya._

 _"Park Jimin? Kau tidak memakai -hyung? atau.. -oppa?-" pukulan keras melayang di lengan berotot Jimin "-akhh, aku bercanda Yoongi-ya." pekik Jimin mengernyit kesakitan. "Jangan coba-coba, pendek sialan." rona merah di permukaan wajah putih pemuda bermanik dark itu menyeruak_.

 _"Anyway, you look fabulous, Jimin-hyung. Kau akan berkencan bersama Yoongi-hyung?" pemuda Jeon kembali bersuara setelah beberapa menit terdiam sambil beberapa kali terkekeh ringan mendengar hyung-hyungnya berselisih. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Jungkook-ah." Jawab Jimin sambil mengusap-usap lengan memerahnya._

 _Yoongi tersenyum iba kemudian menatap onyx Jungkook "Jungkookie, besok aku akan kembali. Beristirahatlah, sudah hampir larut malam. Kau perlu banyak istirahat.". "Hyung tenang saja. Aku sudah cukup baik. Baiklah aku akan tidur, hyung dan Jimin-hyung selamat menikmati kencannya." Kalimat terakhir Jungkook sebelum kedua pasangan itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Jungkook._

.

Jam menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Hening menyapa ruang tersebut, hanya hembusan udara pendingin ruangan menguasai dan mengatur suhu dalam ruangan itu. Lampu remang mengitari sisi wajah pemuda yang tengah terlelap, menyisakan siluet di sisi lain dari wajah imut pemuda yang tengah ditatapnya. Ia tidak sendirian, saat ini Jeon Jungkook sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Manik _hazel_ pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu mengerjap memper hatikan setiap lekuk wajah kelinci manis itu dengan seksama. Sepasang kaki jenjang yang sebelumnya berada di ambang pintu itu melangkah mendekat dengan pasti, hanya berjarak setengah meter dari pemuda yang secantik putri tidur. _Jeon Jungkook, nama yang tak kalah manis dari parasnya_ , batin si _blonde_ itu tersenyum tulus menatap kelopak mata Jungkook.

Tubuh pemuda yang tersadar itu mendekat- lebih dekat -kearah Jungkook, memajukan wajahnya hingga tersisa 30 sentimeter dari wajah bak putri tidur itu. Wajahnya tentu memerah, rona di kedua pipinya yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan, toh juga tidak ada yang melihat. Ia ingin sekali mencium bibir _peach_ milik Jungkook. Tapi pemuda itu masih tahu diri, Jungkook bukan miliknya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia ingin sekali mengklaim dan memiliki _namja_ cantik itu sepenuhnya.

Ia menyukainya. Hari demi hari ia datang di kehidupan Jungkook, perasaan yang ia miliki begitu erat seolah ia adalah takdirnya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang sang Kuasa rencanakan. Hanya berusaha mengindahkan kesempatan yang dianggapnya sebuah takdir. _Don't need to rush,_ pikir pemuda itu bijaksana.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menghentikan niatannya untuk menempelkan kedua belah bibir tebalnya ke kedua belah ranum milik Jungkook. Menggantinya dengan usapan pelan di kening si manis, mengusapnya terlalu pelan seolah Jungkook adalah pahatan kaca yang rapuh sekaligus mahakarya yang sangat berharga seolah jari-jarinya terlalu kotor untuk menyentuh kening bertutup belahan surai kukis kelewat terpanggang itu.

 _Sangat manis, sungguh sangat manis._ Berhasil menahan hawa ingin-mencium-Jungkook pemuda itu menghela nafas lega sembari mengusap beberapa peluh mengalir pelan dari sebelah pipinya. Tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah tanpa melepas pandangan _hazel_ nya pada _onyx_ dibalik kelopak yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik, memunggungi Jungkook dan meraih gagang pintu dan menggesernya. Menampakan sorot cahaya kecil memasuki kamar 176 yang gelap namun remang, tersenyum singkat dan berbisik.

" _Love me, and the world is ours_ "

.

.

 _I'll keep you in mind._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave a comment/review and let me know what you guys are thinking~

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! keep reviewing for the next chap~

About the contents by the way I'm still confused. Thinking really hard for the next chapters ahead, changes are required and maybe there will be a possibility for this story to be changed to 'M' or maybe just hang on 'T'.. Omg it just~ I'm not pro at making an adult scene since this is the first. But I'm at my legal (not in some countries) age anyway~

And yes sorry if there were any typos and else, sorry for the bad plot and the way I express every characters in this story~

C U on the next chapter, _minna-san!!~_


	3. Something Scarce

_I wonder in thoughts. Being able to see you often, over and over. I dreamed, became something and that leads me to a dream that is more beauteous._ _I don't need bedtime stories_.

.

.

.

 **Who Are You?**

 _voxjeonny_

Vkook pair (김태헝 전정국) • 방탄소년단

 **BL • Boyxboy • Yaoi • Homophobic** (warn!)

Romance • Sappy (sad-happy) • Drama • Supernatural

T or M I'm not sure. "Just enjoy the show."

DLDR!

.

.

.

 _Seorang pemuda, seorang siswa di sebuah sekolah menengah akhir di kota Seoul. Tampang yang sialnya membuat semua orang terpikat, walaupun tidak seantero sekolah mengenalnya bahkan mengetahuinya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa siapa saja individu yang menaruh pandangannya ke pemuda berambut blonde itu tak termenggu memanjakan matanya mengagumi titisan Aphrodite itu. Walau mungkin tak se-goddess Jimin._

 _Sejauh ini tak banyak hal menarik yang mampu mengisi memoir-memoir pemuda bermata hazel itu selama berada di tahun pertamanya menimba ilmu. "Halo, siapa namamu?" seperti halnya bertemu orang baru. "Halo, Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Kau?" balas Taehyung yang seketika siswa-siswi di kelasnya menatap kearah kedua insan itu dengan mata berbinar sekaligus 'rakus'._

 _"Aku Hansol Chwe, panggil saja Hansol, salam kenal, Taehyung-ah" seolah seperti sudah lama saling mengenal, ya memang pemuda tampan pindahan dari New York itu terlihat sangat mudah berbaur. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dengan teman baru yang kebetulan teman sebangkunya itu. Kelas 1-C memang terkenal dengan adanya dewa-dewi yang entah jatuh darimana dan berakhir bersarang disini. Menampung remaja-remaja cantik dan tampan._

 _Sepersekon setelah mengakhiri percakapan formalitas mereka, Taehyung menyalangkan hazelnya ke segala penjuru ruangan. "Whoa, kau orang populer?" Taehyung sedikit terkekeh tak percaya. "Tidak, hanya bermodalkan tampan. Sebentar lagi" Hansol berkedip singkat ke arah gadis yang tak lama berteriak kegirangan setelahnya. "Kau benar, aku populer, semua orang memperhatikanku. Bahkan dia?" menunjuk ke arah pemuda laki-laki yang secepat kangguru melompat memalingkan pandangannya meninggalkan rona._

 _Mereka berakhir terbahak bersama tak menyembunyikan keakraban yang tak disangka akan terasa lebih cepat dari perkenalan-perkenalan biasanya._

.

" _Park Chanyeol uisa-nim, saya sudah bisa pulang sekarang?_ " senyum kelinci pemuda bermarga Jeon terukir diantara pipi gembil pemuda itu. Siapa yang tahan dengan pemandangan menggemaskan ini, tak lama kedua pipi gembil itu terasa nyeri dan memerah " _Yoongi-hyung! Jimin-hyung! kalian punya pipi sendiri._ "

Tak menggubris Jungkook, Yoongi dan Jimin yang tengah mengunjungi pemuda itu hanya tertawa beriringan. Sorot mentari dari ufuk timur menyinari ruang 176 menambah suasana hangat dan _mood_ Jungkook saat ini. Masih terasa sedikit dingin dan sejuk namun hangat, beginilah suasana favorit Jungkook. Sekali lagi, kehangatan dalam dingin. Ia begitu menikmati musim dedaunan mati.

" _Tentu Jungkook-ssi. Ini beberapa obat untuk memulihkan luka ringan Anda._ _Semoga lekas sembuh._ " Jungkook menerima obat dari Dokter Park dengan senyum indah melengkung di garis _peach_ nya. Pemuda itu senang akhirnya bisa pergi dari sini. Jujur Jungkook paling tidak nyaman merebahkan bokongnya di ranjang selain miliknya di apartemen. Dan lagi, bau infus dan makanan rumah sakit yang jauh dari seleranya. Tetapi Jungkook bersyukur, anggap saja Dokter Park yang menawan sebagai nilai plus dari rumah sakit ini. Terlepas dari semua itu Jungkook masih terngiang akan pemuda berinisial 'V'.

" _Jungkook-ah, kau mau makan bersama kami?_ " tanya Jimin dengan kaos _V-neck_ terbalut rapih menunjukan sedikit aurat dadanya dengan Yoongi disebelahnya " _Si bantet akan mentraktir_ " tambah Yoongi yang dilanjut lirikan tak terima dari Jimin " _Ayolah_ _, berhenti memanggilku bantet, sayang_ ". Bibir Yoongi mendecak sinis yang entah mengapa dan kapan mengundang kinerja otak Jimin untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri " _Memang benar, akui saja._ " cerca Yoongi sekali lagi. Percakapan mereka selalu berakhir dengan tawa hingga terpingkal Jungkook, membuat pagi ini semakin hangat.

" _Ayo hyungdeul! Aku mau barbeque, aku tak tahan lagi, aku lapar."_ perut Jungkook sudah berbunyi menandakan cacing-cacing di dalam sana sedang berdemo hebat. Semalam Jungkook diberi sup suguhan rumah sakit yang ia sesali. Ia lapar, tetapi mencium aromanya saja sudah ingin muntah. Jungkook berasumsi bahwa aromanya jauh lebih similiar dengan ketika sebuah sup bersatu padu dengan antiseptik. Maafkan Jungkook dan sifat perfeksionisnya.

.

 _Sekolah sedang ramai, sangat ramai- ramai akan sorakan para siswi meneriaki penyanyi papan atas yang mengisi acara tersebut, (tak heran jika itu Kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi solo) teriakan siswa dan siswi di masing-masing booth-stand mereka sebagai promosi, dan tentunya perbincangan riang menikmati acara yang sedang berlangsung -karena diadakannya festival tahunan untuk merayakan kelulusan para sunbae_. _Taehyung mendatangi salah satu stand milik teman sekelasnya._

 _"Hey, Taehyung-ah kebetulan sekali kau disini." Hoseok dengan ceria merangkul sebelah bahu laki-laki blonde itu. "Ada apa Hoseok-ah?" dengan cepat Hoseok kembali berucap "Kau sedang apa kesini? Kau tidak terganggu tiba-tiba aku berniat meminta pertolonganmu?". Taehyung mula hanya berniat menghampirinya dan sekedar menyapanya, tak banyak melakukan aktifitas. Taehyung merasa bosan._

 _"Kalau begitu bisakah kau sebarkan phamplet kegiatan fotografi ini. Boothku dari tadi bernuansa seperti kuburan ditengah orang merayakan Tahun Baru Cina." Hoseok terlihat tak berseman_ _gat kemudian menunjukan muka memelasnya memohon kepada namjachingunya itu. Tak banyak menanggapi, Taehyung hanya berdecak lidah mengeringai dan menyikut pelan lengan Hoseok "Sini, berikan padaku." dibalas dengan senyum kemenangan Hoseok_.

 _Satu jam Taehyung memfungsikan kerja otot lengannya dan tak terasa ia merasa lelah hanya dengan menyebarkan phamplet ini. Dua ratus lima puluh phamplet tak terbilang sedikit, "Untung saja bukan musim kemarau" kemudian namja tampan itu melanjutkan aksi sukarelanya sembari menyeka beberapa butir peluh yang mengalir dari surai blondenya. Sampai ia termenggu menatap seseorang yang mendekat untuk menerima uluran helai kertas promosi itu. Matanya tak berkedip sepersekonpun tatkala memperhatikan namja 'cantik' dihadapannya._

 _"Hey kawan, sedang apa? oh hi Hoseok!" ya, pemuda yang berhasil mengganggu acara menatapi-orang-indah dan membuat jantung Taehyung hampir disfungsi ini tak lain adalah Hansol. Taehyung terjengat kaget lalu menolehkan posisi kepalanya menghadap Hansol. Tak sadar sehelai phamplet telah terenggut dari uluran jari-jari panjangnya. "Oh, hi Hansol!" balas Hoseok bersemangat. "Eh, kemana pemuda itu?" Taehyung menoleh kembali tak ingin melewatkan apa yang ia lihat tadi sebelum harapannya sirna. "Siapa?" suara Hansol dan Hoseok merespon bersamaan tak lepas dari konsentrasi Taehyung._

.

Jungkook membolak-balikkan daging yang terpanggang menciut tanda sudah matang. Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Jimin sedang bersama menikmati sarapan mereka yang terbilang kesiangan lebih seperti _brunch_ , menyadari sekarang sudah pukul sebelas pagi menjelang siang. " _Hyung, ini sungguh lezat!_ " Jungkook memakannya dengan lahap seolah cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sudah sekarat.

" _Omong-omong, Jungkookie.._ " raut Yoongi yang tadinya tersenyum merasa gemas kini berubah lebih serius. Seperti singa bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Jungkook bisa menebak pasti sebentar lagi raungannya terlepas dari kerongkongannya. " _Y-ya,_ _hyung?_ " apa yang diperkirakan pemuda surai kukis itu tak sejalan dengan realita dihadapannya. Setidaknya Jungkook lega bahwa laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri itu tidak akan berbicara dengan nada yang memekakan telinga.

" _Kemarin pintu kamarmu terbuka_. _Tadi saat aku, Jimin, dan Chanyeol uisa-nim akan melihat keadaanmu di ruang 176, sekaligus membawamu pulang kupikir sebelumnya ada seseorang datang menjengukmu. Apakah ada yang membesuk?_ " alis Jungkook menukik sebelah, yang ia ingat adalah semalam ia langsung tidur setelah Yoongi dan Jimin hendak pergi berkencan. Dan Jungkook yakin pintunya sudah tertutup rapat dan ia tidak mimpi berjalan. " _Tidak ada, hyung_ " " _Kau yakin soal ini Jungkook-ah?_ " respon Jimin tak kalah bingung. " _Aku yakin, Jimin-hyung._ " terlihat tenang _impulse_ dari sel-sel motoriknya bekerja keras memutar gerigi pergerakan dalam otaknya.

Hal kecil. Meskipun sesuatu yang kecil, apapun itu bagi Jungkook adalah sebuah misteri. Seperti pemuda _blonde_ yang selalu tiba-tiba menatapnya intim hingga muncul entah saat hujan mengguyur dan di sebuah pub malam sebelum Jungkook menghadapi maut, maut bagi orang lain? Sekelebat bayangan itu muncul. Pemuda yang justru tersiksa, berdarah-darah, menolongnya, menyelamatkan nyawanya. Disisi lain Jungkook membuang napasnya lega setidaknya jiwa dari raga pemuda berinisial 5 huruf dari belakang deretan alphabet yang sukar ia kenali itu masih menyatu, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu. Paling tidak untuk mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata dan terimakasih sebagai daftar kata-kata wajibnya dan mentraktirnya di restoran mahal.

Dan sekarang, pintu yang terbuka, oh yang benar saja Jeon Jungkook apakah kau akan membayangkan yang buruk-buruk tentang rumah sakit ini karena kau tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Beranggapan bahwa ada pencuri masuk atau seseorang datang untuk memperkosamu? Hilangkan semua itu Jeon, nyatanya barangmu tidak ada yang musnah dan kau masih bisa berjalan, hanya pintu. Mungkin seorang suster atau dokter yang masuk sekedar mengecek dan lupa etika untuk menutup kembali pintu kamar seorang pasien.

 _'semua ini pasti ada ikatanya'_ Jungkook membatin berasumsi sok kedetektifannya. " _Jangan dipikirkan, hyung. Hanya pintu, lagi pula; lihat, aku baik-baik saja tanpa cacat dan backpack serta phoneku masih tergeletak ditempatnya._ " Kecurigaan Yoongi dan Jimin beringsut sirna. Yang mereka khawatirkan adalah Jungkook seorang. Mengingatnya tak memiliki siapa-siapa selain kedua pasangan yang selalu berada di sisinya, kedua hyung yang selalu ada untuk membantunya, untuk tempat bersanding mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, menampung segala beban keluh kesah hidupnya. Rasanya perih mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi pada Jungkook di masa lalu. Ia masih muda belia, terlalu rapuh untuk tidak memiliki sepasang orangtua.

" _Hyung, kenapa mata hyung berkaca-kaca?_ " secepat kursi roda melaju Yoongi menjawab sambil menyeka cairan yang kunjung menetes " _Tidak, Jungkookie hyung tidak papa. Ngomong-ngomong barbarbeque ini pedas._ " senyum tulus terukir ditemani kekehan kecil pemuda 19 tahun itu. Tak perlu bertanya Jimin mengerti betul apa yang sejenak kekasihnya pikirkan. Sejenak bibir Jimin mendekat ke pelipis kekasihnya mengecupnya singkat lalu menggeggam kuat jemari Yoongi dalam dekapan tanganya dibawah meja hidang. Berusaha menenangkan namja cantik dengan feline kucing itu tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook. Ia tak mau membuat namja kelinci itu semakin terbesit teringat masa-masa kehilangannya.

.

 _Festival telah usai. Taehyung menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Pemilik iris hazel itu memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya dari kerumunan. Hanya ditemani sekaleng jus jeruk yang ia beli dari sebuah 'vending machine' di kantin lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Sedangkan murid yang lain tengah sibuk membereskan atribut dan booth-stand dan para sunbae yang berfoto mengabadikan kenangan mereka bersama teman-t_ _eman di sekolah ini. Yah, seperti acara farewell pada umumnya._

 _Jarum jam menunjukan tepat pukul tiga sore. Setelah tertidur cukup lama, Taehyung mengangkat bokongnya m_ _alas dengan mata sayu sedikit mengantuk. Taehyung berjalan menuju kelasnya tak lupa membuang kaleng jus kosong ke tempat sampah yang ia lewati. Keadaan sekolah tak kunjung sepi, tetapi beberapa murid telah menyudahi aktivitas mereka bekerja bakti sesudah festival karena tugas mereka kian tuntas. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kelas 1-C yang tak lain adalah kelasnya sendiri, mata itu otomatis menatap ke sekeliling koridor dimana ia membulatkan matanya kala melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu bertuliskan 'kelas 1-A'._

 _Ya, tepat sasaran. Wajah cantiknya membuat Taehyung bekerja keras memikirkan kapan ia bertemu dengannya, namun tak perlu kesulitan menyambung sel-sel saraf motoriknya Taehyung teringat dan bergumam "Tak salah lagi, dia si pemuda bergigi kelinci tadi." pemuda kelinci itu berjalan keluar, berbeda direksi menjauh bertolak belakang dengan dimana ia berpijak. Taehyung tak menghalangi benteng niatannya_ _untuk mengejar pemuda itu. Hanya sekedar berkenalan tidak terlalu buruk pikirnya_.

 _Pemuda kelinci itu berjalan terlampau cepat dengan langkahnya yang terbilang normal. Taehyung mengekorinya sedari tadi dan hasilnya justru semakin jauh. Taehyung berusaha keras agar tak kehilangan kesempatan emasnya sekali lagi. Hingga pemuda kelinci itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana hal apapun bisa terjadi. Taehyung berdiri di depan toilet pria menegak ludahnya kasar. 'masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak' Taehyung mengerang mengacak surai blondenya hingga beberapa helai rambut mencuat tipis. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti adanya ikan terbang melompat-lompat di permukaan air asam lambungnya. Tak lupa jantungnya yang memompa hebat kala meninggalkan rona semu di seluruh permukaan wajahnya._

 _Menambah pertahanan pada mentalnya, Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam kenop pintu toilet itu. Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, hendak memutar kenop itu sebelum seseorang memutarnya terlebih dahulu dari dalam._

 _CLEK!_

 _Ternyata itu si pemuda kelinci, wajahnya sudah merona hebat tak menghiraukan Taehyung yang berada di depannya, berlari kencang seperti layaknya kelinci yang melompat lincah sambil sedikit menampar ringan pipi gembilnya. "Sangat menggemaskan" monolog Taehyung tersenyum indah sebelum kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia telah kehilangan kesempatan kesekiannya. Disisi lain Taehyung kebingungan mengapa pemuda itu berlari dan tak berkata apapun. Terlintas rasa kepercayaan diri tinggi Taehyung dalam tolak ukur rasa kepercayaan dirinya, mengira pemuda kelinci itu sadar ada yang mengekorinya dan tersipu malu seolah Taehyung penyebab rona manis itu._

 _Sesuatu yang mencurigakan mengusik pikirannya. Taehyung membuka pintu toilet pria itu sedikit untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran sederhananya mengenai Jungkook sebelum suara desahan, erangan, len_ _guhan memenuhi bilik paling ujung toilet itu "Omo!" spontan Taehyung kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri.Tak lain itu adalah sepasang individu yang sedang berbuat sex "Hell what was that? Apa yang barusan kudengar?" kembali mengacak-acak surainya, Taehyung pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang saling bercinta itu, dan ya, pipinya merah terbobolnya nalar pikiran kotor seorang Kim Taehyung._

 _Liburan kenaikan tiba sembari menunggu musim salju datang dan hari Natal. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum libur panjang yang dinantikan tiba. Sudah hampir setiap hari anggota tubuh Taehyung bekerja lebih aktif dari biasanya. Selalu mengamati pemuda kelinci itu ketika pulang usai sekolah bersama entah siapa senior kelas 2nya, mengikuti kemanapun pemuda imut itu pergi demi mendapatkan pemandangam indah dari binar onyxnya. Sepertinya Taehyung telah jatuh cinta._

 _Ya, semudah itu. Perasaan cinta yang membuat jantungmu bekerja dua kali lipat, mengais sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang tersisa lalu berespirasi bersamaan dengan degup yang terasa lebih melelahkan dari aktivitas berolahraga. Merasakan kup_ _u-kupu beterbangan liar bersarang menggelitik dinding-dinding perut penuh afeksi. Taehyung menarik fiber almamater tepat di dadanya, mengibas-ibaskan cepat agar ia merasa lebih baik. Peluh mengalir sembari maniknya terpaku pada bibir peach Jungkook membentuk ukiran senyum yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Jauh, jarak dan kemungkinan memilikinya._

 _Pundak Taehyung terasa berat sebelah. Ia memutar poros lehernya dan maniknya bertemu pemuda jangkung dengan pundak lebar namun ramping. Pemuda Jangkung itu menyentuh pundak Taehyung dan tersenyum kepadanya "Kau menyukainya?" kedua bola hazel Taehyung terbelalak tak percaya sebelum pemuda bersurai cherry blossom itu kembali bersuara "Oh, maaf, aku Kim Seokjin. Aku lulusan sekolah ini. Baru kemarin." Taehyung masih tak percaya "Kim Seokjin-ssi-" "Panggil aku hyung saja, Seokjin-hyung." "S-Seokjin-hyung mengenalku?." Taehyung berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah bertemu pemuda ini atau nihil._

 _"Bagaimana hyung tahu?" tak ingin membuang waktunya dan waktu pemuda di hadapannya Seokjin dengan kecepatan jet air menyahut "Yah, aku masih ada beberapa urusan dengan sekolah, jadi lebih sering kesini dan, oh, meskipun aku tak mengenalmu secara langsung tapi aku sering melihatmu. posisimu selalu tak jauh dari pemuda manis yang kau ikuti. Aku berasumsi bahwa kau telah jatuh kepadanya." Taehyung tertegun, tak tahu harus menjawab hyung didepannya ini dengan sisa kosa kata Taehyung yang kian mengikis. hanya rona sebagai imbasnya._

 _"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya ya? Kau terlihat tulus dan tidak sembarangan. Aku bisa membantumu." Taehyung entah sejak kapan tersenyum melihat hyung didepannya yang siap membantu, karena sungguh, pemuda kelinci itu bagaikan pusaka terlarang milik negara, didekati? Tak sampai, tersentuh? Mustahil. "Kau serius, hyung?" "Hanya jika kau sanggup, aku akan membuatmu bermimpi buruk sampai salju pertama jatuh ke bumi. Dan berjanji untuk melawan semua nightmare itu." Taehyung mengangguk antusias kemudian dilanjut dengan uluran tangan Seokjin "Deal?" "Deal!"_

 _Pemuda jangkung dengan surai cherry blossom itu menghilang tanpa bisa Taehyung perkirakan keberadaan dan kecepatannya bergerak "Sudah dua kali hal ini terjadi." mendesah kesal mengingat saat pemuda kelinci manis itu tiba-tiba hilang bersama phamplet yang digenggamnya. Taehyung bergegas pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat favoritnya karena tidak banyak yang berkunjung kesitu. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit menikmati semua hempasan gugur membelai lembut kulit tannya dan rambut blondenya yang berkibar indah. "Sebentar lagi. Sampai bertemu di semester depan." kemudian ia terpejam._

.

.

 _Something_ Sc _arce._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave a comment/review and let me know what you guys are thinking~

 ** _[review replies]_**

 ** _Guest;emma_** will be revealed soon and ofc he's a human;)

 ** _Hlyeyenpls_** I'm planned to make an english ff. And japanese? would love to challenge myself!. I only write bangtan pairs (so far). This is my first and only ff. anyway thankyou for the suggestions;)

 ** _Varuma_** close to an angel;) *authorspoil

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate that! keep reviewing for the next chap~

Tomorrow it's my first day of my exam, will last about a week. Therefore I completed this chapter so that you guys don't wait too long for the next chapter. I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy lately~

And yes Congratulation BTS! for winning their award on BBMAs as Top Social Artist. Let's proud to be Army;) *thereisnotoolatetoocongratulate ㅋㅋㅋ

Sorry if there were any typos and else, sorry for the bad plot and the way I express every characters in this story~

C U on the next chapter, _minna-san!!~_


	4. Apparently

Tidak berkenalan; mereka saling melihat; dan, seperti bintang-bintang di langit yang dipisahkan oleh jutaan liga, mereka hidup dengan saling memandang

.

.

.

 **Who Are You?**

voxjeonny

Vkook pair (김태헝 전정국) • 방탄소년단

 **BL • Boyxboy • Yaoi • Homophobic** (warn!)

Romance • Sappy (sad-happy) • Drama • Supernatural

Genre T - M (M for words and vamps) "Just enjoy the show."

Put on some new cast in every progresses~ don't bash

p.s. this part : mostly flashback~

DLDR!

.

.

.

Pagi yang suram, kelam, gelap dan dingin. Jam digital terletak di permukaan meja nakas bersebelahan dengan lampu tidur yang masih menyala. Detik demi detik terlewat, sinar hijau neon dari tiap digit angka yang tertampilkan menyinari permukaan sekitar meja berbahan kayu mahoni. Hingga detik berikutnya menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Gelombang bunyi alarm di kamar mengusik jiwa Jungkook yang masih mengantuk membuka matanya perlahan. Kondisi tubuhnya memang baik tetapi ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing dan sedikit nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu bangun, terduduk dan menyampingkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang. Mematikan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring tak lupa juga mematikan benda remang di sebelahnya. Bangkit berdiri lalu mendekat ke arah jendela kamar apartemen berstandarnya, membuka tirai berwarna navy yang menjuntai bebas menariknya pelan hingga sinar redup mendung masuk ke ruangan. Memincingkan hidung bangirnya, pemuda Jeon itu mencium aroma _petrichor_ mulai berkelana. " _Hujan_.." bergumam lirih dan rintikan kecil itu tak lama menjadi kumpulan air kasar berjatuhan tanda semakin deras.

Mengusap-usap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju dapur, mengambil sekotak susu sapi dari lemari pendingin menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas berukuran sedang dan meneguknya habis. Jungkook langsung menuju ruang utama dan meninggalkan ruang apartemennya mendatangi tetangga yang dimana hanya bersebelahan dengan dimana ia tinggal. Sekarang ia berada di depan pintu apartemen seseorang, menekan bel dan menghadapkan wajahnya didepan sebuah alat perekam dari dalam.

" _Hyung_.." dengan ngantuknya pemuda itu bersuara " _Selamat pagi Yoongi-hyung, tolong bukakan pintunya_." Tak lama Jungkook menunggu, pintu itu pun terbuka. Terbuka setengah. Menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai blackforest dengan feline diujung manik gelapnya menatap pemuda yang lebih muda dihadapanya " _Ada apa?_ " Yoongi bertanya dengan polosnya. Beberapa persekon waktu berjalan terdengar sebuah kalimat yang adalah kalimat yang sama, sebuah tanya " _Siapa diluar, honey?_ "

Yoongi tidak sendiri di apartemennya. Tepatnya seseorang pasti bermalam bersama pemuda cantik itu. Jungkook bisa menebak dari siapa suara itu berasal, itu Jimin, tak salah lagi. Pintu apartemen itu dibuka semakin lebar, menampakan kedua _lover_ dengan pakaian santai mereka masing-masing. Milik Yoongi sedikit berantakan, dan Jimin seperti biasa, berpenampilan baik setiap saat bahkan mungkin dengan baju tidur sekali pun.

" _Sarapan bersama hyung-hyungku? Persediaanku kosong_." menatap kedua mata hyungnya lalu terkekeh kecil "Ya hyung, please" memohon dengan ekspresi imutnya yang tentu kedua pemuda dihadapannya tidak tega untuk menolak. " _Dasar kau penggoda kecil, sini masuk_ " perintah Yoongi kemudian, " _Yah! Hyung aku tidak kecil lagi_ " " _Sama saja, kelakuanmu itu_ " Yoongi mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jungkook yang disusul tawa renyah Jimin disebelahnya. Kemudian Yoongi mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk. Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu masuk menuju dapur.

" _Kau yakin ingin masuk sekolah hari ini, Jungkook? Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu?_ " tanya Jimin sembari meletakan beberapa peralatan makan sedangkan Yoongi membuat pancake berukuran sedang di panci pemanggang. Jungkook bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda jawaban mengiyakan " _Masih sedikit nyeri dan pusing, hyung. Tapi tidak masalah, aku ingin sekolah_." Mengacak surai kukis Jungkook pelan, Jimin tersenyum kecil " _Semangat sekali kelinci kecilku ini. Kalau kau tak tahan pergilah ke UKS, Jungkook._ " " _Okay hyung, aku bisa jamin diriku baik-baik saja_ " Jungkook membalas dengan gerakan pasti.

Yoongi datang menghambiri kursi sebelah Jimin, meletakan beberapa pancake dengan lumuran madu dan lelehan margarin diatasnya. Jungkook segera mengambil pisau menggenggamnya di jemari tangan kanannya memotong bagian terluar pancake itu kemudian menusuknya dengan garpu yang digenggam tangannya yang lain, melahapnya dengan nafsu makan yang tinggi, Jeon Jungkook seperti tak makan berbulan-bulan. " _Hyung, ini sungguh lezat._ " Yoongi melirik ragu " _Kau aneh, Jungkookie. Kau sudah sering makan makanan buatan hyung dan kau baru memujinya sekarang eoh?_ " " _Bukan begitu, hyung. Masakan hyung selalu enak kok._ " Jungkook terkekeh lucu dengan respon Yoongi yang tak kalah galak dari babi hutan mengamuk.

Piring sarapan Jungkook sudah mengkilat. Yoongi dan Jimin masih sibuk memakan pancake yang sama sesekali Yoongi menyuapi Jimin pancakenya ketika ia merasa sedikit mual. " _Ada apa, sayang? Kau sudah selesai makan?_ " tanya Jimin khawatir melihat kekasihnya yanh sedari tadi meremat-remat perutnya dengan tangan kirinya " _Mual_." Jawab singkat pemuda seputih kapur itu membuat Jimin ingin memulai gurauan " _Hamil_." Jimin membalas tak kalah singkat dan cetus " _Yah!, apa-apaan_ " " _Bercanda, honey_ "

Seperti biasa, percekcokan mereka selalu membuat Jungkook terbahak " _Hyungdeul_ _menggemaskan_ " Jungkook lupa kewajibannya, jam di dinding apartemen Yoongi sudah menunjukan pukul hampir setengah delapan dan kelas Jungkook dimulai pukul delapan. Butuh 10 menit bagi Jungkook untuk sampai ke sekolah menengah akhirnya dengan berjalan kaki. Jungkook menoleh ke posisi dimana benda penunjuk waktu itu berada dan tersentak " _Astaga aku belum mandi_ " tidak menghiraukan hyungnya lagi Jungkook melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu " _Sampai nanti hyung, terimakasih sarapannya!_ "

Jungkook kembali ke apartemennya, melakukan aktivitas utamanya yaitu membersihkan diri. Telah siap dengan semuanya, mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan rapi dengan keadaan perut yang sudah terisi, cacing-cacingnya terpuaskan, Jungkook semakin bersemangat untuk memulai harinya seharian. Jungkook melihat keadaan diluar masih hujan, meskipun sudah tidak terlalu deras dan kasar seperti beberapa menit silam. Mencari benda yang melindunginya dari air yang akan membasahi seragamnya Jungkook melihat payung hitam itu, payung yang cukup besar dan hal lain yang cukup menarik seluruh kemampuan berpikir Jungkook untuk mengingat kejadian aneh itu.

Tidak terlalu keberatan untuk mengingatnya, Jungkook mengambil payung hitam itu daripada payung Totoro disebelah keranjang payungnya. Jungkook memastikan dirinya untuk tidak lupa membawa payung seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa minggu lalu. Ia akan menggunakannya, tentu.

.

 _Awal semester memulai kelas dua dimulai, sekolah dimana Taehyung mencari ilmu memiliki sistem rombak kelas dimana ia sekarang berada di kelas 2-B, ia terpisah dengan Hansol yang ternyata adalah Vernon, nama populernya ketika di Amerika terbawa di sekolah ini karena ia memang populer, tentu Taehyung juga tak kalah populer, bagaimana tidak? Selama liburan banyak murid mengirimkan beberapa surat cinta dan hadiah, yang kebanyakan dari siswi-siswi, Taehyung tak keberatan menerima surat-surat itu, bukti bahwa ia dapat bersaing dengan Hansol yang ternyata masuk di kelas 2-A. Oh sungguh, bidadari dan dewa-dewa telah menyebar rata pada angkatan mereka._

 _Taehyung sejenak berpikir sebelum memasuki kelas barunya, dan, Holy rabbies ia melihat pemuda yang ia kagumi semester lalu, dan sampai sekarang pun perasaannya tidak berpindah hati. Semua siswi berteriak kegirangan dan ada beberapa yang mendekat memeluki tangan Taehyung yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan Taehyung kearah pemuda itu, pemuda itu laki-laki dengan gigi kelinci dan pipi yang menggemaskan. Ia tidak menyalahkan orientasi seksualnya. Taehyung suka apa yang menurutnya indah dan dapat memikat hatinya, sungguh ia sangat bersyukur, keadaan memudahkannya, memberinya peluang lebih besar untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Taehyung menyukai apa yang ia sukai, keras kepala namun semudah itu._

 _Keindahan adalah dimana Taehyung dapat melihat sebuah keindahan._ _Masih mengacuhkan semut-semut yang mengerubungi gula, Taehyung menjatuhkan pantatnya di sudut ruangan, mirror dari pemuda yang dikaguminya itu. Apa boleh buat, hanya bangku ini yang kosong meskipun ia melihat si kelinci manis itu duduk sendirian. Tak ada meja dan kursi disebelahnya. Kelas ini berjumlah ganjil._

 _Pemuda kelinci disampingnya tidak sadar akan eksistensi Taehyung,- toh ia juga belum mengenalnya -menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya menatap taman dan dedaunan yang beterbangan terhempas angin dari ketinggian gedung dibagian kelas 2-B yang sekarang adalah kelas dimana dewa-dewi telah menyebar rat_ _a, terkecuali Jungkook, tentu asumsi siswa-siswi di sekolah itu. Ya, pemuda kelinci itu Jungkook, sangat pendiam, sangat pemalu, tidak mudah bergaul dan jarang memulai perbincangan. Ia memang manis, tapi seperti tak kasat mata, tak ada yang sadar akan keberadaannya. Tapi Taehyung tidak. Ia malah menganggap ia sebuah bunga emas yang langka_.

 _Bel beberdering menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Suara yang bergema tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai_. _Semua murid segera masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran yang akan dimulai._

 _Jam pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran bahasa dan sastra Jepang, ditandai dengan derpaan alas kaki yang mulai melangkah samar dalam keributan kelas. Seketika hening, seseorang masuk. Pintu digeser oleh jari-jari jenjang. Yuto sensei. Tidak terlalu tua, tampan berwibawa, dan pintar. Sayangnya galak dan ketus, namun itulah yang membuat guru maupun murid kaum hawa lainnya justru terpikat. Aneh, tapi nyata. Abaikan ini, beralih pada Taehyung dan Jungkook._

 _Tidak melupakan eksistensi makhluk indah yang kini tidak berada jauh darinya, lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai blonde itu tetap mengarahkan sensor hijaunya kearah wajah si pemilik onyx. Taehyung terus menatapnya, 'betapa indahnya makhluk satu ini, ingin kumiliki_ _rasanya' batinnya dengan posisi yang masih sama._

 _Jungkook menoleh kearah guru itu kemudian memutar pinggang untuk berbalik merogoh benda di dalam backpacknya, menarik beberapa buku dan alat tulis keluar dari peradabannya. Ketika ingin kembali keposisi duduk menghadap depan matanya terpatri dalam kedalaman hazel Taehyung. Kupu-kupu mendarat di perutnya, Jungkook bersyukur ia masih memiliki diafragma dalam anatomi tubuhnya, kalau saja tidak jantungnya sudah terjun entah kemana. Gelap terang._

 _Belum ada seorangpun yang menatapnya begitu intens. Tanpa senyum, dagu yang sedikit mendongak tersangga telapak lebarnya. Dan mata dan bibir yang, oh, membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri, dan jangan lupakan helai blonde-nya yang terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Jungkook tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang tengah menatapnya begitu dalam seolah onyxnya adalah palung tanpa dasar dimana semua keajaiban atau bahkan hal-hal mengerikan dapat dia temui secara bersamaan. Jungkook gugup, ia akui itu. Tetapi ini berbeda, bukan ketika ia dimarahi oleh gurunya ataupun diolok-olok temannya. Hanya gugup dari sekian kegugupan dirinya._

 _Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tidak menyadari dirinya telah ditatap tajam oleh sang penyalur ilmu. Menyadari mata senseinya yang seolah akan keluar, Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan menatapnya kearah Taehyung sambil sesekali melirik malu ketika Yuto sensei sedang menjelaskan. Taehyung masih menatapnya. Rona di wajah Jungkook semakin menyeruak, pipinya panas. Tak tahan Jungkook menyudahi kegiatannya._

 _Bel berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Jam pulang sudah mengambang di atas kegiatan mereka, siswa-siswi tiap kelas berhamburan keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas. Jungkook masih membereskan benda-bendanya dari atas meja kemudian menaruhnya kembali kedalam backpacknya. Hingga tersisa mereka berdua di kelas. Siapa? Taehyung sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu. Yang dikelas? ah, itu adalah Yuto sensei dan Jungkook sendiri._

 _Jungkook membungkukan tubuhnya singkat berangsur pergi dari tatapan tajam senseinya, meskipun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Jungkook-ah" panggil sensei itu "Y-ya, sensei?"_ _"Tadi kau melamun, dan sekarang kamu yang notabene peringkat satu dalam pelajaran ini menulis 'shi' dan 'tsu' dalam katakana saja malah menyerupai 'so' dan 'n'. Ada apa?" ujar Yuto mengkritik panjang lebar, Jungkook menunggu ceramahan sambil menundukan kepalanya "Um, a-ano, maafkan saya sensei saya tidak akan melamun ataupun tidak memperhatikan lagi. Saya akan berusaha keras untuk fokus." Jungkook yang tidak mau dipandang buruk mencoba meyakinkan sensei di depannya ini "Berusaha saja tidak cukup, Jungkook-ah, lakukan." "B-baik, sensei, maafkan aku sekali lagi" Jungkook yang tampak gugup menghela napas setelah guru ketus itu dengan diam meninggalkannya._

 _Lelah, Jungkook selalu mempekerjakan otaknya keras dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Jungkook berbeda dengan Yoongi, walaupun keduanya sama-sama memiliki kecerdasan yang diatas rata-rata, namun pemilik onyx itu harus fokus dan memusatkan semua perhatiannya ke pelajaran. Ia pintar menangkap sesuatu, tetapi pikirannya mudah 'buyar' ketika sesuatu datang mengusik pikirannya. Pemuda blonde yang baru dilihatnya pagi tadi salah satu faktor positif Jungkook mendapat teguran dari guru pelajaran bahasa Jepang itu._

 _Ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menjadikan ruangan itu tanpa seonggok daging pun. Menyadari ada segerombol gadis datang melewati koridor satu arah itu, tepatnya tiga orang gadis, Jungkook menundukan kepalanya. Jungkook malu, namun ia sungguh acuh, ingin segera melewati ketiga gadis itu. Sebelum ia terhempas ke daratan penuh rasa malu._

 _"Hei!" bentak gadis berambut dark marmalade yang akrab dengan panggilan 'Irene' "Dasar culun! Jalan saja tidak benar!" Demi dinding bangunan yang bisa memata-matai, percayalah gadis itu yang sengaja mengarahkan pundak kanannya menghantam sebelah sisi pundak Jungkook._

 _"Jalang tak tahu malu! Setelah berpura-pura menjadi anak teladan kau ingin menggoda Yuto sensei juga eoh?" Eh, ada apa ini? Menyebalkan, lagi-lagi asumsi otak pendek gadis obsesi. "Jangan kira kami tak melihat kalian berduaan di kelas." serangkaian kalimat pedas dan yang satu ini terangkai indah dari mulut si surai merah padam, Rose. Sesungguhnya mereka hanya melihat Yuto sensei keluar kelas kemudian disusul oleh Jungkook. Memang otak pendek tak berlipat._

 _"Jangan coba-coba dengan kami, pecundang!" kali ini Jieqiong yang memperindah cercaan kedua teman komplotannya itu "Kembalilah kepada orangtuamu, ups!, kemana mereka? Atau kakak culun yang sama menyedihkannya denganmu! setelah merebut Jimin oppa dariku?!" Menjijikan, entah kenapa kelakuan Jungkook berbeda dengan isi pikirannya. Jungkook tak tahan, inner Jungkook ingin menampar satu per satu trio iblis di hadapannya sekarang juga. Terkadang, Jungkook ingin sekali menjadi pikirannya. Berakir dengan isakan menyedihkan dan_ _tangisan keluar dari maniknya._

 _K_ _etiga gadis itu meninggalkan Jungkook sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa puas dengan aksi bullyingnya. Jungkook merasa dirinya lemah sekarang, terpuruk hanya dengan kata-kata pedas gadis yang hanya dibalas keheningan dan tangisan. Sungguh harga diri Jungook terinjak. Sekelebat wajah orangtuanya terlintas dibenaknya, pemuda itu memikirnya orangtuanya, menyerapahi kata 'bodoh, kau bodoh Jungkook!' ke dalam otaknya. Merasa gagal melindungi mereka, merasa gagal membahagiakan mereka._

 _Menyeka air mata yang masih berlinang Jungkook bangkit menuj_ _u tangga turun untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hampir tak ada penerangan, keadaan diluar sangat gelap. Tanda hujan akan turun tak lama lagi. Mengingat jarak waktu yang ditempuh dari apartemen dan sekolahnya yang hanya terbilang sepuluh menit_ _, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan kendaraan umum -walau sudah berkali-kali seperti itu._

 _Hari demi hari Jungkook menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya menjadi angkatan tengah, baru awal dan Jungkook sudah jengah. Berpikir bagaimana kabar mengenai kepergian orangtuanya bisa dipakai untuk menghinanya semudah itu dan juga prasangka-prasangka buruk siswi-siswi 'rude' yang mengatainya pura-pura menjadi siswa teladan, lugu dan menggoda salah satu guru tampan di sekolah ini._

 _Jungkook berusaha sabar dan tidak terlalu ambil hati. Kejadian kemarin biarlah berlalu, tetapi tetap saja kehati-hatian harus ia terapkan. Jungkook bersyukur tidak bertemu ketiga siswi keras kepala itu hari ini. Ingin segera pulang dan makan malam bersama Yoongi-hyung dan Jimin-hyung._

 _Melihat langit mendung untuk beberapa hari terakhir, pemuda kelinci itu selalu lupa untuk membawa alat pertahanannya dari rintikan hujan. Lagi-lagi berjalan dengan gerimis membasahi seragamnya._

 _Adalah dimana ketika seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Perasaan saja, tapi tidak ketika percikan air dari setiap injakan bertambah ganda. Rintikan semakin deras meskipun terbilang gerimis. Merasa ganjal pemuda surai kukis itu menoleh kebelakang mendapati seseorang dengan seragam yang sama. Mungkinkah itu temannya? Jungkook terlalu malu untuk bahkan hanya berinteraksi._

 _Sebelum ia berbalik mengikuti langkhnya kembali yang sempat tertunda_. _Jangan salahkan anak-anak remaja, rasa penasaran membuncah. Merasa diperhatikan atau diuntit, mungkin? Jungkook terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya, toh ia tetap berakhir menoleh kebelakang untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Mengerjap singkat sebelum kemudian mengusap matanya kasar. 'kemana dia?' berguman sedikit hingga manik onyxnya menelusur ke permukaan jalan 'payung tak bertuan?' tanpa ragu Jungkook mendekat mengambil payung itu. Melihat sekitar_ _tak ada seorang pun. Ia memutuskan untuk menggunakannya sampai ke apartemen, berguna juga._

.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi sebelum Jungkook sampai ke sekolahnya. Jungkook tersenyum-senyum antusias sepanjang perjalanannya terlihat bersemangat. Terimakasih untuk pancake buatan Yoongi yang berefek samping kegilaan kronis. Namun ia masih berharap tidak dihadapi dengan ketiga gadis- jauh lebih gila -yang telah mem-bullynya beberapa hari sebelum kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Jungkook menginap selama tiga hari di rumah sakit.

" _Hari ini terlihat cerah_ " Jungkook mengusap- membersihkan wajahnya dari butir peluh yang sedikit mengalir di pelipisnya " _Panas.. Meskipun ini masih pagi_." lamunan singkat akan surya terbentang di ruang timur semestanya terputus tatkala melihat geng gadis kejam yang tak lain beranggotakan tiga orang itu- Irene, Rose, dan Jieqiong.

" _Shit!_ "

Jungkook tak mau repot-repot menampakan eksistensinya di depan mereka. Berlarilah ia dari pintu utama sekolah dan beralih ke taman belakang. Alhasil ia beralih menuju pintu belakang yang menghubungkan koridor sekolah lantai bawah dengan taman.

Jungkook masuk dengan terengah-engah, sedikit lega karena ia ingin hari pertamanya setelah beberapa hari tidak masuk tidak terusik oleh orang-orang aneh yang mengganggunya. Sebelum ia terperanjat melihat kerumunan di depannya.

" _Oppa! Oppa!!_ " Teriak beberapa kerumunan siswi yang tengah membawa beberapa kotak hadiah dan coklat, " _Oppa, terima, ne?_ " Jawab seorang siswi yang lainnya. " _Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, hyung?_ " kali ini mengejutkan Jungkook hingga ia menyengir canggung. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi?

" _Menyingkir kalian semua!_ " gadis itu, astaga, dia lagi. Jungkook tahu pasti dia salah satu yang memporak-porandakan harga diri Jungkook kemarin. Jungkook bersyukur tidak berada satu kelas dengan mereka.

" _Jieqiong-ah?? Sedang apa kau disini?_ " tanya pemuda blasteran Amerika itu. Jungkook berjalan mendekat menoleh untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. ' _oh, sepertinya mereka adalah penggemar namja ini_ ' bisik hati Jungkook. Pemuda kelinci ini semakin menaikan _coconut-head_ nya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah laki-laki di- oh tidak! Wajah Jungkook memerah.

Ketampanan bak pangeran era _victorian_ membuat si kelinci manis tak kuasa menahan rona pipinya yang kian memanas " _Eh?_ " Jungkook memegang kedua bongkah pipi memerahnya ' _astaga, mengapa tampan sekali_ ' _inner_ Jungkook berkata demikian.

" _Vernon, jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk orang-orang kurang kerjaan ini- hei! sudah! bukan tontonan!_ " siswa-siswi yang tengah kegirangan bungkam seketika dan membungkuk pergi. Gadis dari geng siswi terkaya- juga parasnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang proporsional -ini begitu ditakuti seolah mereka yang berkuasa. " _Hansol, karena sekarang aku di Korea, panggil saja Hansol._ " Jungkook mendengar itu, ia mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah lagi kemudian ia ikut hilang dari kerumunan " _Vernon lebih keren._ " balas Jieqiong kemudian " _Terserah kau saja._ " gadis itu merengkuh lengan kanan Hansol dan pergi ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

" _Akh!_ " Taehyung memekik kesakitan. " _Sedikit lagi, bagian sini sakit?_ " Taehyung mengangguk sambil melirik pinggang dan lengan kirinya yang memar dan meninggalkan bekas luka.

Bau ruangan yang khas dengan dinding-dinding stengah keramik dan aroma infus cukup menjelaskan kini lelaki _blonde_ itu sedang berada di rumah sakit. " _Bisakah saya pulang besok, uisa-nim?_ " Dokter yang mengecek keadaannya dan seorang perawat yang mengganti perban di tangan dan pinggang Taehyung melirik sekilas ke pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda bersurai sekelam malam itu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya memohon " _Saya mohon dok!_ " Taehyung melirik dokter itu dengan tatapan menyalang. Taehyunf sangat memaksa untuk pulang, sudah telalu lama di rumah sakit. Ia butuh privasi. Privasi?

Hoseok masih memohon-mohon kepada dokter " _Tetapi keadaan A-_ " " _Hanya luka biasa_ " Taehyung memaksa duduk " _See? I'm not that weak_." sebelum dengan ragu dokter itu mengangguk. Terdengar tidak profesional ketika seorang dokter membiarkan pasiennya masih dalam keadaan belum sembuh total atau mendekati rata-rata kestabilan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Seolah ada jiwa yang menerkam, dokter itu begitu patuh dan terlihat, sedikit ketakutan mungkin?.

Dokter itu kemudian keluar bersamaan dengan suster yang membawa beberapa kantong darah dan infus keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pemuda dengan kilatan hazel dihadapan Hoseok kini mencengkeram pundak kirinya dengan tangan kanannya " _Punggungku.. Mengapa terasa sakit sekali?_ " Taehyung berbicara, lebih seperti rintihan kesakitan. Matanya terpejam sebelah dengan erat menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan kecil.

" _Tae, you won't believe what I'm seeing right now_."

.

.

 _Apparently.._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

Hi again! Don't you remember this story? Ahaha! I'm sorry for the late update~

What? Is it weird? I know haha I'm not good at this thing since I'm not well-experienced in this kinda stuff but I hope y'all enjoying it. But seriously this takes so much time to think, sorry again~

Don't forget to leave a comment/review and let me know what you guys are thinking~

This is just a fiction so don't bash the cast out of this story~

And if there're some typos, _mian_ ~

See ya on the next chapter _minna-san!!_


End file.
